falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadian Defense Forces
The Cascadian Defense Forces are the unified defensive armed forces of the nation-state of Cascadia. Formed in the years following the formation and expansion of the Republic of Cascadia, the country's defense forces were formed from pre-existing militias and factions that were formed long before Cascadia was established. In the years following Cascadia's formation, the CDF has grown to become a strong and formidable fighting force capable of defending Cascadia's borders and has proved itself a worthy fighting force through its conflicts with various factions (the U.S. Military Remnant, Caesar's Legion and various others) making it a force to be reckoned with. Branches As of 2284, the Cascadian Defense Forces is divided into three branches; the Army, Navy, and Air Force with various sub-divisions serving within each branch with the most notable being the Naval Infantry and the Maritime Expeditionary Fleet. Army The Cascadian Army is the largest branch of the CDF and is the ground warfare branch of the military. Cascadian Army soldiers are brought in from all walks of life and are primarily volunteers from across the nation. Many Cascadian soldiers are also former members of militias that existed before the republic was even founded. Cascadian soldiers were initially armed with various rifles, mainly hunting rifles and carbines that predated the Great War by a large margin, but the incorporation of the remnants of the United States Army in Canada and trade with the New California Republic has greatly expanded the arsenal of the Cascadian Army giving their soldiers access to various pre-war assault rifles and new ones built from post-war companies and groups. Navy The Cascadian Navy one of the larger naval forces in the post-war world, thanks to the fact that the Salish Sea and Puget Sound regions are major shipping corridors, and many of the more remote outposts in the far north are connected to mainland Cascadia only by sea. The Cascadian Navy operates twenty pre-war warships- six surviving pre-war frigates, three submarines, ten light missile boats (Orca and Esquimalt-class), and one coast guard cutter. They also possess 42 converted container ships and over 100 smaller vessels converted from fishing boats, tugboats, or yachts. The most unusual vessel in their possession in the CS Fairweather, an 380-meter ore carrier that was converted into the only operational CATOBAR aircraft carrier in the post-war world. While it is described as a "super carrier", in truth, the Fairweather is highly limited in comparison to pre-war vessels, being much slower to launch and recover aircraft, and only carrying six fixed wing aircraft and 14 helicopters. Air Force The Cascadian Air Force posses a considerable fleet of aircraft left over from pre-war times that survived the Great War. Most of the aircraft is mainly VB-02 Vertibirds used by the U.S. Army, but other jets and fighters have been found and are used as well as military helicopters to. After the surviving remnants of the United States Army in Canada had surrendered and joined Cascadia, they gave up what little aircraft they were able to spare including Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow" fighter jets captured during the annexation and F-108 Rapiers that were stored in underground bunkers. Both jet types are only used by elite members of the air force and are kept in reserve only while surviving ruins are being repurposed for potential restoration and others are being built based off of surviving blueprints. Most of the Cascadian Air Force uses civilian aircraft repurposed for military usage such as Cessna 172 (similiar to that of the NCR) and many others. Civilian craft are also notably easier to produce due to more available parts and many others having survived the Great War in less populated parts of British Columbia, where Cascadia is currently based at. Cascadia posses competant industrial capabilities and is thus able to produce new Vertibirds, but this is possible due to the parts coming from salvaged remains from crashed gunships or other parts. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *N99 10mm pistol *Colt M1911 Pistol *Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG *FN P90C (9mm or 5.7mm PDW) *TDI Katar (12.7mm SMG) *Heckler & Koch MP5 (9mm SMG) *Heckler & Koch R93 (5.56mm assault rifle) *M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge) *PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG) *Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm and 20mm) *REPCONN Plasma Rifle *REPCONN Plasma Pistol *Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster *Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (85mm missile) *"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm) *Mark 19 Automatic Grenade Launcher (40mm) *M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher *M45 Flamethrower *M25 Anti-Tank Particle Beam Weapon *Various rifles: Used by militias, common models include Lee-Enfield, M1 Garand, Winchester, AK-112, etc. Other Infantry equipment *'T-45 Power Armor' *'T-51 Power Armor' *'Enclave XO-1 Power Armor' *'Standard Combat Armor' *'Columbia River Knife and Tool M1 Bayonet'- Combat knife and bayonet, copy of pre-war weapon, manufactured by CRKT, a refurbished pre-war knife factory in former Oregon. *'CRKT M3 Combat Tomahawk'- Tactical tomahawk used for both close combat and as a tool. *'CRKT M2 Heavy Fighting and Utility Knife:' a 15-inch machete-type blade, commonly referred to simply as a "machete", used as a tool and can be used in close combat. *Pneumatic Breaching Device: Pre-war door-breaching tool, sometimes used in close combat, commonly referred to as the "power fist". *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun:' Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). Robotics *'RobCo Protectron:' Common security robot, over 300 in inventory *'General Atomics M38 Lightweight Airborne Combat Automaton "Mister Gutsy"': Military version of "Mister Handy" robot, armed with plasma weapon and mounted flamethrower, about 100 in inventory *'General Atomics M55 Armored Combat Sentry "Sentry Bot":' heavily armored combat robot armed with minigun or Gatling laser and triple-shot anti-tank missile, about 80 in inventory Explosives *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade' *'M65 Plasma Grenade' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade' *'M3 Unconventional Explosive Grenade' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge' *'M15 Fragmentation Mine' *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine' *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine' *'M58 Plasma Mine' *'Dynamite' Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former US and Canadian military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 100 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. *'Motorcycles': pre-war motorcyles used for light reconnaissance and messenger roles, some with sidecar with machine guns, 100-200 in inventory. *'Snowmobiles and Air sleds': Over 500 in inventory, most used for reconnaissance and light raiding during winter in northern regions. Tanks and APCs *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 25 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50-100 in inventory as of 2290 *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 145 in inventory *'Ross-21 Battle Tank': Estimated 5 in inventory *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 40 in inventory *'MC12 Stryker:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, 45 in inventory *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 60 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with a Cascadian standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, Ram Tanks, a Tiger, two T-34s, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caesar's Legion *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannons. *'M38 Light Tank' post-war light tank armed with modified 60mm mortar, co-axial MG, pintle mount for MG or missile launcher, side mounts for missile launchers or recoilless rifles. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer':155m heavy howitzer, 120 in inventory, towed by tractor, truck or pack brahmin team. *'M3 105mm Howitzer': 105mm light howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up truck, or a single draft animal. Around 200 in inventory. *'203mm Howitzer:' towed by heavy truck, tractor, or pack animal team, about 30 in inventory *'120mm tank gun': main gun removed from non-functional tanks. Mounted on vehicle mounted or towed mounts. about 46 in inventory. *'M116 pack howitzer': Small pack howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up, or draft animal, may also be dismantled and carried by draft animal. Some mounted in back of truck as improvised self-propelled artillery. About 200 in inventory.' *'81mm infantry mortar': Medium infantry mortar, several hundred in inventory. *'Improvised MLRS:' Improvised multiple launch rocket system constructed from multiple industrial pipes, mounted on back of pick-up truck, transport truck, tractor, or towed carriage. Common calibers include 200mm, 120mm, and 85mm infantry rockets. Replaced by SAR series. *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' Postwar artillery rocket made after the NCR Industrial Revival, calibers include 85mm, 120mm, 203mm, and 305mm. License produced by Victoria arsenal, 450 in inventory *'M109 Self-Propelled Howitzer': 155 self-propelled gun, about 30 in inventory. *'M110 Self-propelled Howitzer': 203mm howitzer, 16 in inventory. *'M270 MLRS': Multiple launch rocket system, about 20 in inventory. Anti-Aircraft Systems *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 14 mobile launchers, 4 fixed launchers, and est. 32 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 16 fixed and 41 mobile launchers in inventory, 200 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, 200-300 inventory *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M163 VADS': 20mm self-propelled AA Gatling gun, 33 in inventory *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system, 8 in inventory. *'MC-12MMC Multi-Role Missile Carrier': MC-12 Stryker armed with multi-purpose AA/AT missiles. 5 in inventory. *'Modular Light Weapons Turret': Lightly armored modular turret with two mounts for Browning M2 machine gun, Rockwell CZ-53 Avenger 5mm minigun, GA-134 7.62mm minigun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser, or FGM-219 "Quadbarrel missile". For use in stationary, vehicle, or ship mounts. Manufactured by Victoria Arsenal, hundreds in inventory. Aircraft *'VB-02 Vertibird Transport': ~100 in inventory, used as both cargo transport and troop transport during battles. Some models used as private transports, such as the "Chancellor's Craft", a Vertibird Transport used for the Chancellor of Cascadia. *'VB-02 Vertibird Gunship': ~60 in inventory, armed with nose-mounted Gatling Laser, missile pods, and bomb racks for mini-nukes. *'CV-80': Utility VTOL, 100 in inventory, various models, mostly transport and attack variants. *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, 100 in inventory, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'Lockreed P-80': Jet fighter (85 in inventory) *'McDonnell F2H Banshee': Naval jet fighter, from pre-war Canadian carrier HMCS Manitoulin (16 in inventory). *'F-108 "Rapier"': Advanced jet fighter, from pre-war US stocks (20 in inventory) *'Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow"': Advanced jet fighter, from pre-annexation Canadian stocks (Seven in inventory) *'Various repurposed civilian aircraft:' Cessna Atomic series, Piper Fusion Cub, etc armed with guns, rockets, and small bombs for light attack use. Some heavier multi-engine aircraft used as bombers or gunships. (~200-300 in inventory) *'Various vintage military aircraft:' 40 or so in inventory, upgraded with nuclear-powered piston engines examples include P-51 Mustang, P-47 Thunderbolt, Spitfire, SBD Dauntless, B-17 Flying Fortress, Avro Lancaster bombers, etc. Aerial Ordnance *'Mark 80-series general purpose bomb:' Unguided bomb ranging from 250 to 2000 pounds high explosive. Hundreds in inventory, small number equipped with laser guidance packages. Copies manufactured by Victoria Arsenal *'Mark 28 micro-nuclear warhead:' Pre-war "mini-nuke" bomb with a five ton yield, about 100 in inventory. *'AIM-47/GAR-9 air-to-air missile': Pre-war long-range missile, mostly mounted in the few F-108 "Rapier" and F-6 "Vigilante" aircraft in inventory. *'AIM-15 Copperhead short range air-to-air missile:' Pre-war short range air to air missile. *'AGM-140 air-to-ground missile:' heavy air-to-ground laser-guided missile. Less common than air-to-air missiles because of greater frequency of ground attack vs aerial intercept missions. Limited numbers produced by Victoria Arsenal starting 2280s. *'AGM-170 anti-ship missile:' pre-war anti-ship cruise missile, most in inventory have HE warhead, only a few have 10 ton "mini-nuke" warhead. *'LAU-219 Launcher/AGM-219 missile': Dual purpose (anti-tank with limited air-to-air) missile mounted in four shot launcher based on ground-based FGM-219 "Quadbarrel". Missiles manufactured in limited numbers by Victoria Arsenal. Most common guided weapon in NCR inventory. *'Folding-fin aerial rockets': 70 or 120mm unguided rockets launched from 16-shot launcher, common ordnance of helicopters, Vertibirds, and fixed-wing aircraft. Copies of pre-war rockets manufactured by Victoria Arsenal. *'Flechette Dispensers': Air-dropped solid steel flechettes similar to the "Lazy Dog bomb" of the 1950s and 60s, used as a cheap anti-personnel weapon dropped from a dispenser mounted under the wing of an aircraft. When dropped from the air, each projectile hits with about the force of .50 caliber round. *'Hurricane remote-operated anti-shipping missile': Postwar weapon manufactured by Victoria Arsenal in limited numbers, simple anti-ship missile with 400 pound HE warhead guided by radio remote control similar to WWII-era German Fritz-X. Can be fired from aircraft (albeit requiring second crewman to operate the missile), from pre-war launchers mounted on ships, or on postwar launchers for land installations and converted container ships. Effective range far less than pre-war ASMs- about 10km. Naval Vessels *'Light patrol boats:' Primarily both surviving pre-war military models and salvaged and repurposed civilian boats such as speed boats, tugboats, and small yachts upgraded with mortars, miniguns, machine guns, and small artillery cannons. Primary purpose is to patrol rivers and coastal towns from pirates and raiders. *'Assault frigates:' Primary pre-war ships such as fishing trawlers, tugboats and medium to large sized yachts armed with laser weapons, miniguns, mortars and light to medium sized artillery. Purpose is to provide covering fire for coastal landings and for the ships to travel at a fast pace to avoid enemy artillery. Around ten in inventory. *'Assault ships:' Surviving pre-war container ships that are armed with heavy artillery, miniguns, and other weapons used to defend against enemy bording parties and assault enemy shore positions. Many have helipads for Vertibird gunships and specific ships are also modified to carry infantry and allow them to board landing craft during landing operations. *'Fairweather class Super Carrier:' Modified pre-war 300-meter ro-ro ship, and are used as makeshift aircraft carrier. Vessel was originally simply used as a helicopter carrier thanks to its relatively flat top, however, later after the recovery of the parts for an electromagnetic catapult and arrester gear from Kitsap Naval base from 2224-2231, it was decided to modify the craft into a true aircraft carrier. The first test flights used piston-engined aircraft, however, eventually F2H Banshee and F6 Vigilante fighters were successfully launched from the craft. Used primarily to transport Vertibirds into battle along with other gunships and even jets and aircraft. One in inventory, formerly CS Surrey, later renamed CS Fairweather after the the highest mountain in (post-Northern Frontier War) Cascadia, the over 15,000-foot tall Fairweather Mountain upon official recommissioning as CATOBAR carrier. While described as a super carrier due to its size, it, in truth carries only a fraction of what pre-war aircraft carriers could carry, only six fixed-wing aircraft and 14 helicopters or VTOLs. *'Vancouver-class Defense Vessel:' Surviving pre-war Orca-class coastal defense ships. The defense vessels are designed for coastal defense and to offer short-range artillery during coastal offensive operations. They're armed with anti-ship missiles and medium range artillery modified to fit on the ship as well as mortars and other anti-infantry weaponry. Four in inventory, CS Vancouver, CS Sidney, CS Hecate and the CS Petersburg. *'New Victoria-class Assault Frigate:' Surviving Halifax-class frigates from the Royal Canadian Navy now in use by the post-war Cascadian Navy. They serve as anti-ship, anti-aircraft, and anti-submarine combat and are used during offensive maritime operations. As such, they're armed with anti-shipping missiles, surface-to-air missiles, anti-aircraft guns, 105mm naval guns, and anti-sub charges, though the latter is largely preserved due to enemy factions lacking submarine capabilities. Three in inventory;CS New Victoria, CS Lott, and CS Kitimat. *'Seattle-class Frigate:' Surviving Reliable-class frigates of the former United States Navy that were left in Canada at the time of the Great War. Used heavily in maritime operations and are used by Naval Infantry during landing operations. Three in inventory, CS Seattle, CS Olympia and CS Tacoma. *'Sentinel-class Guard Ship:' Former Coast Guard cutter inherited from Port Angeles when they joined the Republic, armed with a single 76mm gun and two M2 .50 machine guns, mostly used to guard against pirate and other naval attacks. One in inventory: CS Sentinel *'Esquimalt-class Guided Missile Hydrofoil': Former Royal Canadian Navy Bras d'Or-class hydrofoils, fast moving light vessels armed with a eight launchers capable of being loaded with surface-to-air, anti-ship, or surface-to-subsurface (anti-submarine) missiles, as well as 76mm gun and two Browning M2 machine guns. Six in Inventory: CS Esquimalt, CS Nanaimo, CS Banff, CS Prince Rupert, CS Squamish, CS Kamloops *'Sidney-class Submarine:' Surviving Victoria-class submarines from the former Canadian Navy. They serve as scouting vehicles and are used to scout enemy naval capabilities. The submarine helps greatly since Cascadia's post-war enemies use makeshift cruisers that lack any form of radar leaving the subs undetected. Two in inventory; CS Protectorate and CS Savior. *'Interference-class Intercontinental Ballistic Submarine:' A surviving Interference-class submarine that was stationed in British Columbia at the time of the Great War and was used by the United States Navy. Lacks all nuclear armed missiles and instead posses anti-ship missiles and torpedoes. One in inventory, CS Guardian Angel. Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-War Factions